shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcan
Vulcan (バルカン Barukan,) known more famously by those who've heard of him as the Creator (クリエイター Kurieitā,) is a semi-obscure figure within the world of One Piece; seemingly having taken refuge in the Calm Belt to further hone his powers and continue his studies in peace. He is referred to as such because of said powers stemming from the Devil Fruit he has eaten, the Planet Planet Fruit, which has allowed him to create small planets out of anything he touches as well as summon anything that has developed on them into his own world. Those who have heard of his creations have sought him out in hopes he could create their heart's wildest desires for them, ranging from living people with almost alien-like or mythical qualities, to resources such as plants, wood, food and metals, and even to something as petty as gold in order to become rich. As a result, Vulcan has become something of a businessman in return; offering his services only to those who can pay him for his efforts. Likewise, he has become responsible for the birth of the wildly varied and odd homunculi; beings born on his planets that he has summoned onto Earth for a variety of reasons. These beings are then referred to lovingly as his "children" due to Vulcan being responsible for their existence. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit 'Planet Planet Fruit Type: Paramecia Usage: Vulcan largely uses his Devil Fruit to help him explore the mysteries and nature of life and the universe, as well as provide himself with resources such as money, food, water and shelter, and even sometimes company. On occasion, Vulcan will use his powers offensively against enemies or those who choose to oppose him. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Family Gilgamesh Prime Behemoth Leviathan Ziz Ariel Kushiel Ghashley Gale Allies Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Vulcan's name comes from the Roman god of the same name, Vulcan, who was known as the god of fire and forgery. More importantly, Vulcan was the Roman counterpart to the Greek god, Hephaestus, who Vulcan seems to take after much more. This is because Hephaestus was the god of blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes. The association between the character and Hephaestus as a craftsman was what Wyvern 0m3g4 had in mind at the time he conceived Vulcan as a character. **Likewise, because Vulcan can create planetoids with his Devil Fruit and control the life of those who live upon them, Vulcan draws upon the imagery of a creator god in some ways; most obviously seen in his title as the Creator. *Vulcan seems to take on the motif of an alchemist in some ways. Examples include naming his life forms "homunculi," which hold some association with alchemy, as well as the fact he uses his powers to expand his knowledge and understanding of the universe, which reflects the scientific pursuit the alchemists possessed. There's also the fact Vulcan can create gold at will, mostly from stone or molten planets, which refers to the famous legend of alchemists and their attempt to turn stone to gold. Finally, Vulcan seems to imitate the characters of Edward and Alphonse Elric from the manga and anime series Fullmetal Alchemist, in that upon creating a new planet, Vulcan will clap his hands twice and place his hands over whatever he needs to touch to make a planet; a similar practice to what the Elrics do in order to perform their transmutation alchemy. External Links Vulcan - Wikipedia article on Vulcan, the Roman fire god that Vulcan took his name from Hephaestus - Wikipedia article on Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire and forgery that Vulcan was meant to take after Alchemy - Wikipedia article on alchemy, which Vulcan seems to imitate in some ways Edward Elric - Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki article on Edward Elric, who Vulcan seems to imitate in terms of alchemic and Devil Fruit mannerisms Alphonse Elric - Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki article on Alphonse Elric, who Vulcan seems to imitate in terms of alchemic and Devil Fruit mannerisms Calm Belt - One Piece Wiki article on the Calm Belt; the sea that Vulcan chooses to call home Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4